


Vinnie and Charley a love from another world

by jess2018



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess2018/pseuds/jess2018
Summary: It all started when Vinnie had his planet invaded by the Plutarkians and saw his beloved Harley being kidnapped, making him never see her again. Over time Vinnie fell in love with Charlene, but Harley reappears from the ashes and now, Who will he choose to be with forever, Harley or Charlene?
Relationships: Charlene "Charley" Davidson/Vincent "Vinnie" Van Wham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> biker mice from mars and their characters do not belong to me, it belongs to Rick to anoint this work and made from fan to non-profit fan

Page 1  
After seeing your planet, being invaded by the Plutarkians, Vinnie and his two friends Mode andThrotlee biker mice, from Planet Mars they fled, and escaped the hands ofPlutarkians and ended up on Planet Earth in the City of Chicago; at the Last Change Garagemechanic, Charlene Charley Davidson.That she was being bothered by Bandalha, and that she wanted her to sell her garage to theLawrence Limburg, known as Bolacha, she as always says no that she will never sell hergarage for him until he got angry with her and went after her trying to force her to sign thesales contract she tried to escape and defend herself against him but was surprised by him until Vinnieappeared.Vinnie and his friends taught Brutamontes a lesson and saved him from his clutches.scared and scared, they talk about where they came from. And explained how they ended up on earthsince then we became friends.And they stayed in your garage, and are always together, in all adventures of pure adrenalineto prevent Plutarkians from stealing Earth's natural resources and Defeating Cracker and itsgang. And every time Charlene was in danger, Vinnie's danger is always saving her lifehe always flirted with her in a very blatant way, but he never responded because he was ahumanoid mouse, an alien from the Planet Mars although he saved her several timeslike a damsel in distress in very dangerous situations.She has a crush on him but doesn't admit that she really likes him.his bike and less on the others, they didn't care about that.Vinnie for being very charismatic, caring and romantic he never forgot his ex girlfriendHarley, who at the time of the invasion of his planet during the Plutarkian War he saw it beingkidnapped and can't save her from the clutches of the Plutarkians and Mace he spent years lookingfor her together with other soldiers during the war and nothing of Harley's whereabouts.But Vinnie never gave up, one day meeting her he kept thinking about Harley theyloved each other very much they met on Freedom fighter soon after they started dating,they worked together until the day their Planet had been invaded and attacked. Harley wasjust like a shadow, in the past a memory he will never forget.She disappeared from his life, little by little since he became interested in Charlene he didn’tstopped flirting and hitting on her, until she became interested in him and ended up giving in to hischarms, because he is very funny she took everything very seriously and always dumpedhim because of his shameless sings, which made her embarrassed so much that he asked her indating and she accepted to date him.Even dating Charlene, Vinnie sometimes finds himself thinking about Harley and how he couldbe their life together if that kidnapping and Plutarkian war hadn’t happened she wouldn’the would have disappeared from his sight and felt guilty for not saving her.It was all too fast, there was no time to get her out of there at the time, Vinnie felt helplessfor doing nothing he almost every night he has nightmares, the events of the war andwake up terrified crying. And on top of that calling for her this has been almost every nighthe even irritates his friends Modo and Throtlee don't know what to do to calm him down


	2. Remembering a lost love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here's another chapter of this wonderful story which I love to do. I hope you like it, guys. Good reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked today's chapter keep following us until the next personal bjs

Vinnie POS

When I had nightmares about Harley being taken by Mace and his cronies, I remember hearing his voice asking me for help, I even tried to reach her, but she disappeared ... After the attacks I didn't find her anymore. When I remember every detail of that chaotic day, I felt even more guilty for not doing anything; until Charlene interrupts my thoughts.

\- Vinnie, are you okay? asked Charlene.

I just nodded in response, going back to sleep.

The next day, I woke up next to Charlene. I got up and went straight to the bathroom, to do my morning hygiene, while I was doing it, Harley came to mind, I remembered the time when I met her, for the first time when we were kids, it was also when we started dating . I remember the good times we lived together, I wash my face trying to get out of that horrible trance of remembering the past. When ready, I headed straight for the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, I drink my coffee, which was already ready, with the staff without saying a word, my friends were surprised by my way of being excited every day, I think because of their way, they understood why I being like this, they decided not to ask me anything. They continued to drink their coffee in silence. When each one finished drinking coffee, they went to their proper rooms to get ready to stroll around the city. When I wake up, Charlene goes to the table, where I am drinking my coffee alone. She noticed my sadness, and hugged me comfortably, without asking me anything, Charlene already knows why.

\- Everything will be fine Vinnie. - he says, and kisses me lovingly, I kiss him in the same intensity. Charlene gives me a few more pecks, and to leave, I think she'll go where the others are.

Charlene comes to me before leaving, she asked me to stay for a while, because she wanted to talk to me. I just say that I couldn't stay, even if I wanted to, because the others are waiting for me. Then she says that later she would have that conversation and that it would not be today.

She comes out of the kitchen a little irritated with me, yeah and me here without understanding anything. Why is she like that?

I did not give much importance, I went after my friends, on my red motorcycle and following them.

In the late afternoon the three of us arrived home. Charlene was waiting for me, and the others got off their bikes, waiting for us to get in. I went to her to have our conversation. I found it strange, every time I arrive, she welcomes me with her contagious joy. But today she was not so excited, which made me very worried, I admit that I was a little afraid to hear what she wanted to say to me but I decided to go to where she was.

When she arrived, she didn't even notice me, she was on her side, Charlene was very distraught and she only noticed me when I stayed by her side.

\- can we talk now Vinnie?

\- Yes we can. If that's what you want. I also have something to tell you and it's about Harley and the dreams that I have been having lately. - Sigh. - this is killing me ... I want to tell you that we can't go on with our relationship anymore ... I ... I ... need some time. - I notice his expression, Charlenet was absorbed. - Although I love you so much I haven't forgotten her ... And ... And ... Harley, something tells me that she is alive and I need to find her! I don't know how else I'm going to find Harley one day!

Charlene upon hearing this, was surprised, did not expect to hear it from me being. I am absolutely sure that she would break up with me first, but she accepted, since she is also linked to the ex-fiance she broke up with four years ago before meeting the three of us. I know she thought better of his proposal the day he showed up to resume the engagement. Charlene had asked for time to decide. And now we ended the relationship that lasted only two months, after I had given her so many flirtations.

I left there very sad, went to my room, lay on the bed and stayed there ... remembering the last night I was with her, after the nightmare I had with Harley. I put on my headphones and put on that song, which I like to hear every night when I'm alone.


	3. Sad memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's another chapter of this wonderful fic that I'm loving making my favorite couple Vinnie and Charley  
> hope you like it

Vinnie POS

After staying for hours, in my room Modo decides to have a conversation, with me he wants to know why I'm locked in my room alone he was very worried he decided to knock on the door and I didn't answer, so Modo gave up insisting, and goes to the garage to talk to Charlene and see her fiddling with the parts of one of the motorcycles, of her client who was talking to her in a very distracted and lively way.

Until Modo calls, she has a quick chat and asks her why he is locked up that way, and says he is very concerned about his partner; who had never seen him get so far from them without talking and asking.

\- What do you hear with Vinnie after he goes out with us? said Mode

\- Then I'll explain to you Mode as soon as I finish serving the customer, we'll talk

Then Modo retired, went to Throtlee and watched UFC while Vinnie stays in the room, he decides to leave and went straight to the bathroom and take a shower to cool, his head and his thoughts came back to the time, when he and Harley met. He puts a song on his radio and plays that song from Guns and Roses Dont Cry, and decides right there to move to another radio so he doesn't have to suffer. when I heard it there, he closes the shower and dries himself with the towel and goes straight to the wardrobe and puts on his shorts and lies down and turns off the light and goes to sleep.

Charlene after answering, her client the Mode goes to her again and asks.

\- Charlene I want to know, what do you hear between you and Vinnie this afternoon?

\- He doesn't want to, more talk with us are you done?

\- Yes we broke up, I hooked up with my ex boyfriend and broke up with Vinnie. I mean he broke up with me and I accepted because I still like Jack I was asked to marry him, but I still haven't given the answer, that's what happened.

\- Wow what a sadness, you hurt my friend he likes it so much, you thought it would work for you, together the last time I saw him like that, it was because of Harley he felt guilty, for what he hears with her now I'm worried , and quite capable of trying to kill himself.

\- Well ... I'm sorry, if I made him suffer it wasn't my intention, I thought he wouldn't suffer because of it.

\- And yet another one, he likes Harley, he can't forget her, because of the dreams he has with her.

\- Now I'm going, until there to see how he is and stop doing some nonsense, if you don't already know I'll call Throtlee to go along.

\- So I'm going with you, I help you with him seriously, I'm feeling bad about it. - said Charlene

\- No need he will not want to, see you close and better, stay away from him for now Charlene girl.

Upon arriving at Vinnie's room they see the door locked, and try to open the door with a spare key, and open the door and see him sleeping normally; with the radio on and off and leaves the room and locks the door again so as not to wake you up.

And they go back to the living room and watched, the football game and Charlene goes back to the garage and the boys are silent without exchanging a word and doing their chores again.

( to be continued...)


End file.
